El maestro convertido en alumno
by naru.gaarafan
Summary: Este fic va en paralelo con el de Pensamientos de Hermanos, aquí se incluyen las escenas con contenido Lemon que no aparecen en la otra versión. Por tanto es para mayores de edad


El maestro convertido en alumno:

Esta escena pertenece al fic Pensamientos de Hermanos (cap.3) y tiene contenido Lemon ;-)

Fue un acto reflejo, Gaara se encontraba besando a Matsuri en el cuarto de baño, él aún tenía la piel húmeda de haberse duchado y se cubría con una toalla que llevaba a la altura de la cintura. Lentamente, esta resbaló y cayó al suelo. Entonces Matsuri lo notó, el roce con su propia piel... "esta excitado", pensó. Pero Gaara se separó e hizo intención de recoger la toalla, Matsuri le detuvo poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros.

- No... yo la cogeré.

El Kazekage se incorporó de nuevo sin decir nada, mientras Matsuri se agachaba despacio, acariciando y recorriendo el torso húmedo de Gaara con sus manos, pero no miraba la toalla. Se detuvo de cuclillas y miró hacia arriba, su expresión había cambiado. Gaara estaba confundido. Y sin decir absolutamente nada, Matsuri acarició su miembro con ambas manos y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente.

- Ma... Matsuri... ¿pero qué...? – preguntó Gaara enormemente excitado, pero en ese momento Matsuri ya se había introducido su miembro en la boca.

El Kazekage no podía pensar, no podía hacer nada, sentía como si las fuerzas le hubiesen abandonado por completo. Se apoyó en la pared y fue resbalando poco a poco hacia al suelo hasta quedarse sentado, jadeaba. No comprendía, pero tampoco quería comprender. Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, no podía respirar normalmente. Pero Matsuri no había parado ni una décima de segundo, ahora se encontraba sentada, casi tumbada, con el miembro de Gaara entre sus dos manos y lamiéndolo fervorosamente, como si su vida dependiese de ello. El Kazekage no sabía muy bien que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero solo sabía una cosa, no quería que terminase, ya que aquello le estaba provocando un placer desmesurado.

- No... no puedo creer que me esté pasando esto... – susurró para si mientras de forma inconsciente puso su mano en la cabeza de Matsuri para acariciarla el pelo.

Pasaron unos minutos y de pronto Matsuri paró en seco. Se levantó lentamente y se quedó de pie frente a Gaara, que seguía sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared. La exalumna no dijo nada, se despojó de la ropa, quedando desnuda, el pelo la cubría casi por completo la cara, aunque sus mejillas sonrojadas se veían perfectamente. Sus senos eran pequeños pero perfectos, y su piel parecía blanca y suave.

Por primera vez en su vida, el Kazekage vio a una chica desnuda. Un pequeño miedo se apoderó de él. Se había enfrentado a muchos ninjas, había asesinado sin piedad, pero para esto no sabía si estaba preparado. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Matsuri, mirando tímidamente hacia un lado, dijo las palabras que al pelirrojo se le quedarían grabadas para siempre en su memoria.

- Onegai... (por favor) hazme tuya, Gaara-sensei.

El Kazekage abrió mucho los ojos, su cara estaba tan roja como su pelo. No pudo evitar mirar la puerta y pensar que ocurriría si alguien viniese. Finalmente prefirió correr el riesgo y estaba demasiado excitado como para poder pensar. "Ella me quiere", se repetía en su cabeza, "al fin tengo a alguien a quien proteger".

- Ahora yo soy tu alumno, Matsuri... sensei – acertó a decir Gaara con una mueca de sonrisa en el rostro a la vez que se incorporaba del suelo. Matsuri también sonrió.

- No creo que necesites muchas lecciones – bromeó la chica – Además, estoy segura que la lección teórica debes de sabértela de memoria.

- Demasiado, de memoria – respondió Gaara mientras abrazaba por la espalda a la kunoichi y hundía la cabeza en su cuello para besárselo – (Demasiado tiempo rechazado, demasiado dolor... Al fin seré lo que soy, un ser humano)

El Kazekage dejó de pensar y deslizó sus manos por la suave y cálida piel de Matsuri, disfrutando de la sensación que esto le provocaba mientras recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Alcanzó sus senos y notó que la piel de la chica se erizaba al instante, a la vez que él se sintió aún más excitado.

- Vas a hacer que me vuelva loco, Matsuri... – susurró.

- Tú ya... estás loco... – se atrevió a decir la kunoichi a la vez que comenzó a jadear. En ese momento Gaara comenzó a deslizar y acariciar con sus dedos la zona íntima de Matsuri, la cual estaba tremendamente húmeda y caliente.

Tras unos segundos, el Kazekage iba a hacerlo, estaba dispuesto a embestirla y hacerla suya. Aunque justo en ese momento... alguien aporreó la puerta, primero flojito, luego con insistencia y con fuerza, Gaara creyó oír la voz de su hermano al otro lado de la misma. Su deseo de matar despertó de nuevo en lo más profundo de su ser.


End file.
